Tentang Dia dan Rahasia Miliknya
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Tentang dia dan rahasia yang ia simpan. Apa yang sebenarnya ia rahasiakan? Shounen-ai alert, one shoot! Finally, i'm back from hiatus, R n R?


**Tentang Dia dan Rahasia Miliknya**

By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Disclaimer: **BLEACH © Kubo Tite**.

**Tentang Dia dan Rahasia Miliknya © Minamoto no Hikari Ai**.

Warning: _Shounen-ai_, penggunaan EYD yang masih berantakan, _miss typo_.

**Don't like, don't read!**

I've warned you, guys!

.

.

.

**Tentang Dia dan Rahasia Miliknya**

.

.

.

Aku tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan kehidupan yang tengah ku jalani – meskipun belakangan ini aku selalu teringat tentang alasan kenapa aku memikirkan hal ini – tapi kalaupun memiliki alasan, aku tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan datang padaku.

Aku melirik ke sudut kelas yang lumayan sepi dari kerumunan siswa – entah apa yang mereka lakukan – dengan ragu. Dia. Lagi-lagi dia dan tatapan datarnya yang selalu menatap suram keluar jendela kelas.

Mungkin jika aku tak mengenal orang itu, ini akan terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tak ada yang aneh, tentu saja. Namun, karena aku sudah mengenal orang itu, kini rasa takut mulai menghantui diriku. Seperti yang ku takutkan, aku tak menyesali pertemuanku dengannya.

Pemuda itu sepertinya sadar bahwa sedari tadi aku memperhatikannya. Ia balas menatapku dalam diam. Lekukan kecil mulai menghiasi sudut bibirnya.

Ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi keras, membuatku terperanjat.

"Hei, kau melamun lagi ya?" terdengar suara laki-laki bertanya. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela.

"Ah, tidak kok."

Tentu saja ini bohong.

Memang benar, sedari tadi aku hanya melamun – entah apa yang ku lamunkan – sambil menatap keluar jendela kelas. Bagaimana tidak, mendengar kicauan Kuchiki-_sensei_ – guru fisika – di depan kelas selama dua jam non-stop itu membuat kepalaku pening secara mendadak.

Aku memutar bola mataku dan melihat seorang pemuda tampan, rambut layaknya karamel yang jatuh mengikuti gravitasi dengan teratur, serta iris yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu menyambutku dengan hangat. Namanya adalah Keigo Asano; temanku.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Oh begitu," gumamnya pelan.

Suasana kelas saat itu begitu ramai – entah karena apa, aku tidak tahu – hingga ku rasa ruangan ini lebih layak di sebut pasar daripada kelas. Kembali aku menatap Keigo yang sedang menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya.

"Kau menulis apa?" tanyaku. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil tetap menulis.

"Daftar siswa baru."

"Siswa baru?" tak sadar aku mengulangi perkataannya. Bisa ku lihat raut mukanya berubah walau tidak begitu jelas.

"Lho, ku kira kau sudah tahu," katanya setelah beberapa saat. "Seminggu yang lalu, Kurotsuchi-_sensei _ kan sudah memberitahu bahwa kelas kita akan kedatangan seorang murid baru. Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Aku tertawa datar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaanku untuk tidak mendengarkan omongan guru. Mungkin itu terdengar buruk – sangat buruk – tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Aku berusaha terdengar kasual. "Lalu, bagaimana murid baru itu? Apa ia cantik?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau murid baru itu seorang perempuan."

… Jadi ia laki-laki?

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau yang akan datang itu perempuan atau laki-laki," tambahnya.

Bel kembali berbunyi saat aku akan bertanya seputar anak baru itu. Bukan karena aku tertarik atau semacamnya. Hanya saja, kau tahu, formalitas. Rasanya mengherankan jika ada murid baru di kelasmu dan kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentang murid baru itu.

Dan itulah aku.

"_Well_, kata Kurotsuchi-_sensei_, murid baru itu akan datang hari ini."

Tapi itu _tidak_ membuatku tertarik… _belum_.

.

Pemuda berambut _silver_ itu menatap datar ke penjuru kelas. Manik bagai zambrud itu menatap bosan kearah siswa-siswi yang balas menatapnya dengan penasaran.

Mungkin dia risih.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu, Nak." Kurotsuchi-_sensei_ menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum samar sambil mengangguk.

"Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro, pindahan dari SMU Touou di Tokyo. Salam kenal."

Wajahnya sangat kaku, namun itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat siswi-siswi di kelasku langsung pingsan, jika aku menggunakan majas hiperbola untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Hitsugaya Toushiro memang tampan – ralat, sangat tampan – dengan rambut _silver_ yang melawan gravitasi serta manik indah bagaikan permata yang berkilat penuh determinasi. Harus ku akui bahwa ia tampa- atau mungkin sangat manis, bagiku. Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak menyukainya.

Sejak awal ia menginjakkan kaki di kelasku, aku sudah bisa menebak bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat sombong. Sesekali ia menatap ke arah pojok ruangan dengan pandangan yang sulit di jelaskan. Hei, apa yang salah jika menaruh sapu di pojok ruangan? Apa itu menurunkan nilai estetika kelas?

"Baiklah Hitsugaya-_san_, kau duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Kurosaki-_san_ ya. Kurosaki-_san_," Kurotsuchi-_sensei_ memanggil namaku. Aku pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Ya."

"Nah, kau duduk di sebelah Kurosaki-_san_ ya, Hitsugaya-_san_."

Diam-diam, ku perhatikan Hitsugaya Toushiro ini. Ketika ia melewatiku, tiba-tiba iris zambrud miliknya terbuka lebar. Sepertinya ia terkejut, tapi karena apa? Ia menatapku, mataku bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata dengan ekspresi paling tidak bersahabat, gusar. Bergegas aku memalingkan wajah, terkejut, aku menggigit bawah bibirku keras-keras. Aku menjatuhkan pensil yang sedari tadi ku mainkan di tanganku dengan spontan. Segera ku pungut pensil itu di samping mejaku.

Saat itulah aku memperhatikan bahwa wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat secara drastis.

Aku tak bisa menahan diri dan sesekali mengintip ke arah pemuda aneh di sebelahku, yang sialnya, aku selalu tertangkap basah olehnya saat mata kami bertemu pandang. Sepanjang pelajaran, ia tak pernah duduk santai di kursinya, sejauh mungkin duduk jauh dariku. Beberapa kali, ia menggeser mejanya agar menjauh dariku.

Jujur saja, aku merasa tersinggung.

Aku bisa melihat tatapan matanya mengeras kala tatapan kami bertemu pandang. Matanya seperti memberi isyarat bahwa ada yang aneh denganku. Beberapa kali, ia terlihat seperti berbisik padaku. Aku tak mendengar jelas apa yang ia bisikkan, namun aku tahu pasti bahwa itu bukan untukku. Lalu apa?

Apa yang salah dengannya? Apakah _ini_ memang perilaku normalnya?

Tak mungkin ada hubungannya denganku. Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu dan ia sama sekali tidak mengenalku.

Sekali lagi aku mengintip dan menyesalinya. Ia sedang menatapku penuh benci.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi keras, ku dengar suara hantaman di sebelah kananku. Ternyata dia, Hitsugaya Toushiro, yang membanting tasnya begitu keras ke meja dan segera berlari keluar kelas sebelum yang lain beranjak dari kursi mereka.

Aku duduk membeku, menatapnya tak berkedip. Ia benar-benar tidak punya hati, ya? Tega sekali. Perlahan-lahan aku membereskan barang-barangku, mencoba melenyapkan kemarahan yang tengah menyelimuti hatiku, sebab khawatir akan membuat kekacauan di kelas akibat emosi yang kini semakin merasuk ke perasaanku.

"Jadi, kau ada masalah apa dengan Toushiro-_kun_? Apa kau menggigiti pensil miliknya?" suara nyaring seorang perempuan pun terdengar. Aku segera mengenali suara itu milik Inoue Orihime, sahabatku.

"Inoue," gumamku.

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi kau diam saja," serunya khawatir.

Aku tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa karena aku benar-benar malas untuk berbicara saat ini. Inoue menggaruk pipinya.

"Bagaimana kalau makan bekal? Aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu juga lho, Kurosaki-kun." Ujar Inoue dengan semangat. Ini mimpi buruk.

"Ayo," dan ia pun menarik tanganku.

.

Ketika sedang asyik terhanyut dalam obrolan yang seru, Inoue tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Kurosaki-_kun_, bukankah itu Toushiro-_kun_?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk keluar jendela.

Segera kupandangi jendela yang menampilkan sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sedang memakan bekalnya dibawah pohon sakura sendirian. Sendirian? Sesombong itukah hingga ia tidak mempunyai teman makan?

"Kenapa dia sendirian, ya?" tanya Inoue lagi.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena ia terlalu sombong."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya," jawabku dengan mantap. "Lagipula siapa yang mau makan bersama dengan orang yang sombong seperti dia?"

Inoue menatap Hitsugaya Toushiro dengan cermat. Wajahnya kemudian melunak, seperti baru saja mengetahui sesuatu mengenai Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Kau pikir begitu?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat. "Menurutku, ia lebih terlihat kesepian daripada sombong."

Inoue, kau tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran seseorang. Siapa tahu, ia sendirian karena ia memang ingin sendirian.

"Mungkin kau benar, Inoue."

Atau mungkin juga tidak.

.

Keesokan harinya adalah hari sabtu. Hari yang cerah dan yang terbaik adalah hari sabtu yang merupakan hari libur. Hari yang lebih baik… tapi juga lebih buruk.

Lebih baik karena cuaca sangat cerah, tidak mendung. Aku bisa pergi bersama si jenggot tua dan adik-adikku untuk berekreasi akhir pekan. Kau tahu, sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari bersama keluargamu. Itu adalah kenangan yang terindah sekaligus menyedihkan untuk di kenang.

Aku tak pernah ingat kapan pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama ibuku. Si jenggot tua itu bilang, ibu meninggal sejak aku masih berumur 7 tahun. Umur yang masih sangat muda untuk kehilangan sosok seorang ibu.

Lupakan.

Lebih buruk karena aku lelah. Menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari bersama keluarga memang sangat menyenangkan, sekaligus sangat menguras tenaga. Bermain _flying fox_, arung jeram dan sebagainya dalam 6 jam non-stop tentunya menguras energi. Tapi itu tidak seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan absennya sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro dalam pengelihatanku.

Sebagian diriku ingin mengonfrontasinya dan menuntut ingin mengetahui apa masalahnya hingga ia membuatku merasa tidak nyaman di dekatnya. Ketika berkutat dalam kenyamanan ranjang, aku bahkan sudah membayangkan apa yang akan kukatakan padanya. Tapi aku mengenal diriku terlalu baik, tak mungkin aku punya nyali melakukannya.

… Memang tidak habis pikir dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro, lupakan saja.

Kulirik jam weker yang bertengger manis di meja kecil samping ranjang. Baru jam 4 sore. Aku pun memasukkan barang-barang yang ku perlukan ke dalam tas dan segera berangkat.

Ini adalah salah satu rutinitas yang selalu ku kerjakan pada jam 4 sore di hari sabtu; mengunjungi kuil di dekat tempat pemakaman ibu.

Tempat pemakaman ibu letaknya lumayan jauh. Terletak di pedalaman bukit yang cukup sunyi. Tapi hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak mengganggu niatku untuk 'mengunjungi' ibu.

Ketika aku menaiki anak tangga yang membawaku ke tempat kuil itu, aku segera menghentikan langkahku. Setahuku, kuil ini adalah kuil yang sangat jarang di datangi oleh pengunjung, apalagi kalau sudah sore seperti saat ini.

Kulihat sesosok pemuda yang tengah berbaring memunggungiku. Rambut berwarna_ silver_ yang sangat mencolok itu mengingatkanku pada si Hitsugaya Toushiro. Apa mungkin memang Hitsugaya Toushiro? Tidak mungkin… ya?

Ku dekati pemuda yang rupanya masih terlelap dalam tidurnya itu dan nyaris saja aku berteriak. Ternyata pemuda itu memang Hitsugaya Toushiro!

Kenapa ia bisa tertidur di sini? Apa ia tersesat? Rasanya ia tidak sebodoh itu.

Suara napasnya terdengar begitu teratur. Wajahnya yang biasanya menunjukkan keangkuhan dan kebencian itu sirna, tergantikan oleh wajah polos nan tampan yang tengah menutup mata itu. Bagaikan seorang putri yang tertidur.

Ketika aku akan menyentuh bahunya, matanya segera terbuka dan ia segera menjerit keras.

Refleks, aku mundur selangkah menjauhinya. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja ia menendangku sekuat tenaga hingga aku jatuh terjerembap di tanah dan ia segera berlari meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Apa maksudnya?

"Aduh," erangku.

Dia menendangku… Aku yang sangat tampan ini?

Apa benar ia begitu membenciku?

.

Ketika paginya aku membuka mata, ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Tidak ada cahaya yang menembus jendela kamarku seperti biasa. Khas hari mendung dan aku sadar bahwa aku menyukai cuaca yang cukup mendung ini.

Aku melompat dari tempat tidur untuk melihat keluar dari jendela, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Ternyata habis hujan – ini bukan bagian terburuknya – dan menjadikan jalan setapak licin serta berbahaya. Aku sendiri sudah cukup kerepotan untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhku agar tidak terpeleset saat jalanan kering; jadi mungkin lebih aman kalau aku tidur lagi sekarang.

Ayah angkatku sudah berangkat sebelum aku bangun. Dilihat dari berbagai sisi, hidup bersama ayah angkatku itu bagaikan hanya hidup berdua dengan ibuku dan itu tentu saja bukan masalah untukku.

Butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk bisa sampai dengan selamat ke sekolah. Aku nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan ketika akhirnya sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, tapi aku berhasil memegang pagar dan menyelamatkan diri. Sepertinya aku mendapat firasat bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang buruk.

Baru saja aku menghilangkan pikiran mengenai hari yang buruk itu, tiba-tiba seseorang menghantamku dari belakang dan otomatis membuatku terjerembap kembali ke tanah yang lembab. Sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat terjatuh, ku perhatikan sosok yang dengan teganya membuatku jatuh seperti ini.

Pemuda. Berambut _silver_. Bermanik zambrud.

Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Maaf," serunya sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rasanya aneh juga. Baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar ia berbicara padaku. Segera ku raih tangannya itu sambil sesekali mengerang.

"Aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku," sesalnya.

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja ia berlari meninggalkanku.

'Murid yang aneh,' batinku.

.

Rasa penasaran terhadap sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro semakin menggerogotiku. Sejak awal pertemuan kami, aku memang sudah merasakan hal yang janggal pada dirinya. Ia sering kali terlihat berbisik pada sesuatu yang sebetulnya tidak ada. Ia juga kerap melihat ke sudut kelas dengan tatapan yang sendu. Ditambah lagi ia selalu terlihat berlari; seperti menghindari sesuatu.

Dan yang paling membuatku penasaran adalah ia yang selalu memakan bekal miliknya sendirian di bawah pohon sakura.

Aku asyik dengan misteri yang di simpan Hitsugaya Toushiro dan agak lebih terobsesi kepadanya. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

Bel berbunyi lebih keras daripada biasanya dan membuatku sedikit terkejut. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan agak cepat menuju kelasku.

.

Pelajaran berlangsung seperti biasa.

Unohana-_sensei_ – guru biologi – berkicau dengan merdu di depan kelas dan aku sibuk melirik ke arah Hitsugaya Toushiro. Hitsugaya sendiri sepertinya agak risih dengan tatapanku yang jelas-jelas mengajak ribut padanya.

"Hei," ia berkata setengah berbisik. "Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku begitu? Kau membuatku risih."

Kau juga membuatku risih, bahkan sejak hari pertama kau masuk, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Oh maaf," sesalku walau ku rasa wajahku tidak mengatakan demikian.

Semakin kuperhatikan, aku semakin sadar bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro. Ia selalu terlihat pucat sejak awal masuk ke kelas ini. Apa dia kekurangan vitamin ya?

"Oi," panggilku. Hitsugaya Toushiro memutar kepalanya dan menatapku.

"Apa kau sakit? Kau kelihatan pucat," ujarku agak panik. Sesaat, ku lihat matanya terbuka lebar walau tidak kentara. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

Aneh.

.

Bel istirahat terdengar bagaikan nyanyian malaikat di telingaku. Dua jam belajar biologi sudah cukup membuat kepalaku meledak akibat soal-soal yang di berikan oleh Unohana-_sensei_ tanpa henti. Ku lihat Hitsugaya Toushiro sudah tidak ada di bangkunya.

Penasaran, aku mengikuti arah ia pergi. Sepertinya aku tahu ke mana ia akan pergi.

Dan ternyata di sanalah ia. Di bawah pohon sakura yang sangat rimbun. Perlahan ku dekati Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sedang terengah-engah akibat kelelahan. Sepertinya dia habis lari.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba ia menatapku dengan panik.

"Hah," gumamnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia berusaha menstabilkan napasnya yang sedari tadi terputus-putus.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," katanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau berlari?" tanyaku.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pohon sakura yang sangat besar itu. Wajahnya tampak lega; seperti habis menghindari sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Kau boleh menceritakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku kalau kau mau," aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Namamu siapa?" pertanyaan yang tak terduga meluncur dari bibir kecilnya.

"Hah?"

"Siapa kau?"

Jangan bilang setelah tiga hari di sekolah ini, ia tidak mengenalku. Aku, lho!

"Apa kau tidak sadar siapa yang duduk di sebelahmu selama ini? Aku Kurosaki! Kurosaki Ichigo, teman sekelasmu!" seruku tertahan. Ia menatapku dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki dan matanya berkedip.

"Oh, kau yang waktu itu ya?" tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Sudut bibirku tertekuk ke bawah dan ku rasa wajahku tampak sangat kacau sekarang. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro ini! Jadi dia memang tidak mempunyai hati ya?

"Memangnya kau tidak mengenalku? Kau kan marah padaku," ujarku. Hitsugaya Toushiro mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku marah padamu?" Ia mengelap keringat yang membasahi dahinya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti marah padamu?"

"Ya, kau marah padaku."

Mendadak suasana menghening. Baik aku maupun Hitsugaya Toushiro sama-sama terdiam. Kami hanya bertukar pandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Hitsugaya Toushiro membuka mulutnya.

"Jadi memang terlihat seperti marah ya? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," sesalnya.

Aku tak bisa menahan gejolak penasaran tentang rahasia yang di simpan oleh seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro. Apa yang ia rahasiakan?

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyaku. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum ganjil.

"Apa maksudmu?" ia balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat marah padaku? Apa aku mempunyai kesalahan padamu?" tanpa sadar aku menaikkan nada bicaraku. Ia agak kaget namun sedetik kemudian ia bedeham kecil.

"Bukan seperti itu."

Aku tak mengerti. Raut wajah Hitsugaya Toushiro tiba-tiba berubah drastis, tergantikan menjadi raut muka antara suram dan takut. Ada apa?

"Ini rumit, aku takut kau takkan percaya padaku meskipun sudah ku jelaskan."

"Tenanglah, aku percaya padamu. Kau boleh menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau." Ujarku tenang. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sejak aku kecil, aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya orang lain tak lihat." Ia melanjutkan lambat-lambat. "Rasanya sangat menyeramkan."

Seketika bulu kudukku meremang. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak terlihat? Mengapa ia terlihat begitu tenang saat menjelaskan bahwa ia bisa melihat hal semacam _itu_?

"Pasti sangat menyeramkan, ya?" tanyaku.

"Memang."

Keheningan kembali merayap di antara kami berdua. Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi serta langit yang mulai mendung akibat awan kelabu membuat suasana semakin mencekam dan menegang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melihat sesuatu yang seperti itu?"

"Entahlah."

Percakapan kami pun terputus. Aku mengamatinya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki. Dia sangat tenang, walau aku tahu dia begitu ketakutan dalam hatinya. Menghadapi sesuatu yang tak tampak… bagaimana rasanya?

"Apakah mereka selalu mengejarmu?"

"Hah?" ia menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"Habisnya kau selalu terlihat berlari. Seperti ada yang mengejarmu," jawabku. "Jadi mereka mengejarmu?"

Hitsugaya Toushiro tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan canggung.

"Ya, mereka mengejarku."

Aku tak percaya.

Benarkah dia di kejar oleh sesuatu yang seperti itu? Rasanya seperti sedang mendengarkan cerita fantasi saja.

Hitsugaya Toushiro segera menundukkan kepala dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu bergetar hebat. Aku pun segera mendekap tubuh mungilnya dengan erat. Sepertinya ia kaget dengan sikapku ini, namun ia hanya diam.

"Kurosaki," panggilnya.

"Kenapa…?" tanyaku

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau bisa terlihat setenang ini? Apa kau tidak merasa takut?" lagi-lagi aku menaikkan nada bicaraku. Ia membuang muka. "Kau takut, kan?"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Mungkin lebih baik ia diam saja, daripada aku semakin mencacinya lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa seramny-"

"Aku memang tidak tahu," potongku. "Tapi itu karena kau tidak pernah menunjukkan rrasa ketakutanmu sedikitpun. Itu salahmu."

Sekilas, ku rasakan Hitsugaya tersenyum sedih dalam dekapanku.

Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, bodoh… Kau membuatku merasa bersalah, tahu!

.

.

.

"Kurosaki, tolong rahasiakan ini dari yang lain ya." Ujarnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku sendirian.

Jadi kenapa ia memintaku untuk merahasiakan hal ini?

.

"Hah, Hitsugaya Toushiro?"

Baik Keigo maupun Inoue sama-sama menjerit tertahan. Mungkin mereka kaget karena aku menanyakan hal yang tak biasanya pada mereka.

"Jadi kau menyukai Toushiro-_kun_, Kurosaki-_kun_?" tanya Inoue sambil tersenyum ala maniak. Entah kenapa, senyumnya ini membuatku merinding tidak karuan.

Mungkinkah dia _fujoshi_?

"Siapa yang bilang aku menyukai dia?" meskipun aku bilang begitu, ku rasakan wajahku memanas.

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan soal Toushiro-_kun_, Ichigo?" kali ini Keigo ikut-ikutan bertanya dengan nada ala maniak.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan hal itu?" tanyaku gusar.

Keigo dan Inoue pun saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak karena menganggap ini sesuatu yang sangat lucu. Hei, ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus untuk di tertawakan, tahu!

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hitsugaya-_kun_ memang baru seminggu yang lalu menetap di sini," Keigo akhirnya menjawab pertanyaanku setelah ku hantam muka maniaknya dengan bogeman terkuat milikku.

"Kau salah besar jika menganggap Toushiro-_kun_ tidak mempunyai teman, Kurosaki-_kun_. Dia mempunyai banyak teman dari semua kelas," sambung Inoue.

"Dari apa yang ku dengar, ia di adopsi oleh keluarga Ichimaru. Kau tahu keluarga Ichimaru kan, Ichigo?" tanya Keigo. Aku mengangguk. Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Ichimaru? Keluarga _yakuza _yang amat terkenal di kota ini. Aku pernah adu jotos dengan _sandaime_ keluarga itu, Ichimaru Gin.

Apa? Di adopsi oleh keluarga Ichimaru? Berarti Hitsugaya dalam bahaya! Ichimaru Gin itu kan seorang gay! Jangan-jangan…

"Adopsi?" ulangku.

"Ya."

"Lalu siapa yang merawat dia sewaktu di Tokyo?"

"Entahlah. Ku dengar, dia sudah berganti keluarga sejak di Tokyo. Memang ada apa?" Keigo bertanya dengan nada ingin tahu.

Jadi begitu.

.

Aku kembali melirik Hitsugaya Toushiro yang sedang membaca bukunya di sebelahku. Tenang, seperti biasa. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan jijik seperti biasa. Yah, sekarang aku memaklumi sikapnya itu. Mungkin memang ada yang salah denganku. Mungkin dalam pengelihatannya, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku.

Aku paham jikalau aku berada di posisinya.

Melihat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilihat oleh orang lain…

Keluarga kandung yang sudah tidak ada dan selalu merasa ketakutan di setiap ia melangkah.

Di tambah lagi hidup di keluarga _yakuza…_ Walau sepertinya hanya aku saja yang menganggap ini masalah.

Aku tak mengerti tentang dia, jujur saja.

Ia masih selalu bersikap menyebalkan seperti biasa, namun aku bisa mengerti posisinya.

Hitsugaya Toushiro dan rahasia yang ia simpan, ini semua sudah jelas sekarang.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

**Note**

**Di tulis oleh Minamoto Hikari Ai**

_Theme song_: Dead End – Faylan.

_Bonjour_!

Akhirnya saya kembali dari hiatus panjang dan balik lagi ke _motherland_~.

Jadi ada yang kangen saya? Kalau nggak ada, ya sudahlah -_-.

_Fic_ ini sangat gaje dan mungkin sama sekali nggak kerasa unsur _shounen-ai_-nya.

UKK sebentar lagi dan sepertinya bakal ada hiatus panjang lagi, jadi maafkan saya masih belum sempat update fic yang lain u,u.

Nah, sebenarnya _fic_ ini merupakan hasil dari tugas cerpen bahasa Indonesia saya -_- jadi maaf ya kalau ada _typo_. Sebenarnya juga _fic_ ini di ketik untuk merayakan 16 tahun saya hidup! (Hayo, kado mana kado?)

Jadi, _review_ kah?


End file.
